Home at Last?
by heyfrey0499
Summary: What if Michael never let Claire stay so she went home to live with her parents? The Glass House is looking for a fourth member, and Hannah hopes to be it. Meet Hannah. She's just moved here and is trying to find some family connections, but what if she digs too deep? Summary sucks I know, but Hey! give it go! Please R&R!xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction for Morganville Vampires so hopefully it will good. I like Claire, really I do but I just really wanted to make up a new character so yeah! No hate guys, no hate haha, I've always wanted to say that. All characters are Rachel Caine's apart from Hannah who's mine. Please review and let me know what you think of it! Xx**

**HANNAH'S POV**

The Texas sun burned down on the run-down town. An ancient song was playing on the radio in the taxi from the airport. The airport was miles away from Morganville but fortunately the taxi was included with my flight.

"You sure you dropped of here?" The clean-shaved taxi-driver asked me. I took a quick glance out the window and saw the park.

"Yep thanks for the ride." I say while getting out the taxi. The driver helps me get my bags out of the trunk of the car then drives away.

I pick up my bags and start to walk out of the park. I had brought one suitcase, a black canvas bag which held my keyboard and a rucksack which contained money, flight details, etc.

The park wasn't big at all. It had a pair of rusted swings, a tiny slide which looked like it had been there since the civil war and a few random flowers dotted around the place to make it look "cheerful". Even if you had a thousand flowers it wouldn't look cheery.

The main street was right next to the park so it wasn't a long walk. On the street there were a couple thrift shops, a florist, a grocery store and a café. The two giggling girls in front of me (students I'm guessing) entered the café. It looked warm and busy, that must mean it's good right? A sign above my head said "COMMON GROUNDS". What a fantastic name, I think to myself sarcastically. Anyways I step inside.

Inside it was nice, chairs and tables scattered about, a few couches were in the corner and a huge bar area where people were ordering with loads of machines for drinks. This was like a student's heaven, but I wasn't a student, well not at the moment anyways. I stand in line, waiting patiently for about five minutes or something, before being served.

My server was a geeky looking teenager with pimples covering his face. He had brown wavy hair and rectangular glasses.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He asks politely.

"Emm, can I get a cappuccino with sugar?" I say while taking off my sunglasses looking at the list of drinks on the wall.

"Sure thing, name?"

"Hannah, you?" I reply with a smile, not like a full-tooth grin or anything, just a wee smile to show appreciation.

"Jake, so from the sound of your accent you're not from around here? Student?" He asks while using a complicated looking machine.

"Not a student just moved here from Scotland. I was born here but moved when I was really young. Hopefully I'm getting a spot at the college but I'm not too fussed. Just need a change of scenery." I answer truthfully.

"Well I hope you get in, we need a few decent people in this town, trust me." He says whilst staring bitterly at a group of people behind me, before I could turn around he hands me my drink.

"Five dollars fifty please." Wow, expensive much! Anyway I hand him six dollars.

"Keep the change." I say with a smile, sure he was nerdy but he was nice and I don't care about looks.

"Wow! Thanks!" He sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning; does nobody give tips here or something? I picked up my drink and settled down at a close by table. On my way to the table I picked up the local newspaper from where the couches were.

I placed down my bags and slumped into the booth, taking a sip of my coffee. It was AMAZING! I turned round to see Jake looking over at me, I give a thumbs up and pointed at the drink. He laughs then gets back to serving a costumer.

I open the paper and flick through the pages. Nothing really interesting so I turn to the housing page. I see a couple which sound reasonable, so I dig out my mobile out my pocket and start dialling. The first one I called had found someone, the second started talking about if I like wearing my bikini around the house so that was a no no and the third one sounded really old and dying, not that I have anything against the elderly but they wouldn't be the ideal roommates. I scanned down the list when I found one that sounded okay. _THREE ROOMMATES SEEKING FOURTH, huge old house, privacy assured, reasonable rent and utilities._ I wasn't sure how much reasonable was but it has three roommates already which was useful, so I dialled them up. Answer machine. Great.

"Hello, you've reached the Glass House. If you're looking for Michael, he sleeps days. If you're looking for Shane, good luck with that, 'cause we never know where the hell he is" – distant laughter from at least two people –"and if you're looking for Eve, you'll probably get her on her cell phone or at the shop. But hey. Leave a message. And if you're looking to audition for the room, come on by. It's 716 West Lot Street" A new voice, female said "Yeah, just look for the mansion." Then a different male "_Gone with the Wind _meets_ The Munsters_" More laughter then a bleep.

"Hi there, my name's Hannah. I'm wondering 'bout the room? Yeah, I might pop round. Thanks." And hung up. Well they sounded young which was good, but they sounded close and I didn't want to disrupt that. Oh well. It couldn't be that bad. Could it? She started to search the lists again until a voice interrupted her.

"Move, freak. This is our table." A girl's voice told me sternly. I looked up and saw a girl my age staring directly at me.

The girl had long, dark silky hair. She had a model's face, which was covered in make-up. Her body was slim but curvy, classed as 'hot'. She had on a bright orange top, a black skirt (which I'm not even sure it's legal to be that short) and killer heels, which make my feet sore just by looking at them. So she was pretty and all, but clearly tried far too hard.

"Are you deaf? Move!" Behind her were two girls, back up dancers really, smirking away at their leader.

"No, I'm sitting here. Are you blind?" I reply calmly. Man, I didn't like this girl. At. All. For some reason people started to stare.

"Oh you're SO gonna wish you never said that. Move now or die bitch, you're choice." She threatens me. Wow! First hour of being in this town and getting death threats already? That must be some kind of record or something.

"Why should I move if I was here already? And you know if you asked nicely, I might actually move. Just a hint."

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna play this game. Can you _please_ move?"

"Y'know what? I'm actually quite happy here thanks." I say with a smile then carried on with my reading.

"That's it!" she grabs my coffee then pours it over the paper. Wooooooaah calm down there!

"Hey! You owe me a new coffee! I'd like a cappuccino with sugar, thanks." I say getting quite annoyed now.

"Right okay. That's enough. Monica my office. Now." An oldish man orders (I didn't get a good look at him), as Monica sulks.

"This isn't over bitch! Next time that coffee will be over your head!" She shouts then storms into a room behind the bar. People stare at me, not like a death stare or that but just a stare. Probably in amazement.

"Oh shit." I mutter to myself as I try and scrub the coffee out of my jeans, they weren't my best jeans but they weren't my worst either.

"Here." I look up and Jake's standing there handing me a damp cloth.

"Thanks." I appreciate as I carry on scrubbing.

"Y'know, nobody stands up to Monica." He states while cleaning the table.

"Really? Well they should 'cause she's a pain in the ass." Man, cappuccino is a nightmare to get out. Jake chuckles.

"Yeah well that's true. Y'know her dad's Mayor? Total psycho she is, I heard that she pushed a girl down the stairs once, that girl left town real soon after that." Jake explains.

"I can't think why. Thanks, I'll make sure not to be near stairs when Monica's around. Hey, do you know where West Lot Street is?" I ask.

"Yeah it's about a ten minute walk, I could take you there once my shift's done?" He offers.

"Aw it's fine. I fancy a wee walk anyways. Thanks for all your help, see you around?"

"Sure, bye!" He says. As I stroll out of the shop, I give him a little wave then I step out into the fresh air.

Well at least I made a friend. _Yeah, but you also made an enemy, _a little voice in my head says. Hey, you can't win them all I guess. The walk was quite easy. Jake told me straight down through the park, then left. Lot Street was average sized street and the houses were average sized too. I carried on walking until I reached 716.

"Wow." I gasped in amazement. The description in the message was _exactly _what the house was. The house was massive! Large windows were along the oldish wall. A paved path led up to a wooden porch where a strange symbol was above the door. It was beautiful and I seemed to recognise it? Probably just from _The Munsters _or something.

I carefully opened the squeaky gate and ambled along the path. When I rung the bell and a cheery chime occurred. I heard a distant "coming" and the thumping noise of someone coming. I heard lots of locks being undone, well at least it has good security, I thought to myself.

When the door opened standing there was a girl who was clearly very Goth. She had a black shag hair cut which were in two little bunches on top of her head. Her makeup was done so that her face was very pale, she had big eyes which looked even bigger with the heavy mascara and eyeliner and blood red lips which made her look like a Gothic Snow-White. She was wearing a black miniskirt with red and black stripy tights, clunky black mary-jane shoes and a black tee which had a red skull on it.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asks cheerfully. I had to admit I was expecting a mumble or something, being Goth and all. But she seemed really cheery and smiley. I like that in a person.

"Yeah, I'm here about the room?" I answer curiously.

"Oh sure! I'm so glad you've came. Most the people who've came were total freaks." She explains whilst ushering me in the hall. _That's quite rich coming from you _that little voice in my head says but I block it out. "I'm Eve by the way. Here, let me take your bags." Before I could refuse she grabbed my keyboard and suitcase.

"Thanks, so how much would the-WOW!" I could barely believe my eyes.

The place had lots of wood, which made it look simple and fresh. It looked very homely and as if it had survived a lot. I could smell chilli and some sort of air freshener.

"It's…It's- " I couldn't explain it.

"No words to describe it? That's how I felt first time I saw it. You like it but have no words to describe it. So where are you from? That accent is freakin' awesome!" That was bang on how I felt so I just nodded, jaw-dropped. She chuckled.

"Scotland. I was born here though." I told her.

"Oh! Cool! I'm Eve by the way, and you are?" she raises a dark plucked eyebrow.

"Hannah." I finish for her.

"Well Hannah, I think I'd better introduce to one of my roomies." Eve says while dropping my bags and dragging into the living room. It was very open plan. Lying on a comfy looking couch, was a guy sprawled out, who was furiously clicking buttons which belonged to a game controller. I don't think he even noticed us come in until Eve spoke.

"Hey! Chilli Boy!" Eve shouts at the guy.

"Wait, Wait, WAIT! NO! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM GOTHICA?!" the boy or should I say man, yells at Eve, clearly fuming.

"Meet Shane Collins. Permanent slacker and virtual zombie killer." Eve informs me.

"And don't you forget it. Who's the chic?" Shane asks while sitting up. The chic? Ohh not cool bro.

"Shane Hannah, Hannah Shane. She's here about the room." Eve introduces while sitting down on the floor and gestures me to sit on the couch next to Shane.

He looked tall and broad, like don't-mess-with-me broad. He had gorgeous brown eyes and messy light brown hair. He was a hottie. He scans me up and down scrutinizing everything about me.

"How old?" He asks Eve sternly.

"Emm…age?" Eve asks shyly, as if that should've been the first thing she'd ask.

"17." I say confidently.

"Ooooooh and she's out." Shane says while padding into what I'm presuming is the kitchen.

"What's he on about?" I ask confusedly.

"You have to be 18 to live with us. It's the law." Eve says with a glum face.

"What? In Scotland you can move out when your 16!" I exclaim, shocked.

"Well this isn't Scotland is it?" Eve says sadly.

"Oh come on, please! I have nowhere else to go. I'm gonna be 18 in three months!" I plead.

"Well, I suppose three months isn't too bad. What do you say Shane?" Eve questions as Shane strolls through again holding a bowl of chilli and a can of coke.

"Wait for Michael and see what he says. Maybe he'll have a soft spot for her." Shane suggests.

"C'mon, I'll go show you the room." Eve declares and bounces up the stairs. Well here we go.

**A/N: There you are folks! Please review means a million! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, all rights to Rachel Caine and review! Xx**

**HANNAH'S POV **

Wow, this place is amazing! I think to myself. Eve takes me up the wooden stairs and leads me through the hall.

"Bedroom, bedroom, bathroom, bedroom and yours!" She informs while opening the door to the room at the end.

"Oh my god…" I gasp. The room was huge with a massive four-poster bed in the middle. There was an oak desk with a TV on it, a large wardrobe in the corner and big windows which were stunning.

"This is fantastic…" I say, stunned. Eve chuckles at me.

"Well yeah, it's got broadband but you've got to pay for long-distance calls and once a month you get groceries." She explains. "I totally understand if you don't want to, but if you want you can stay 'til Michael gets back if you want. I really hope you do stay though, it's a nightmare being the girl here, like honestly. You get out-numbered all the time being the only girl, but if there are the both of us we can stand up to them and be even! Geez I sound like I'm about to start an uprising or something? Haha it's really fine, honest." Eve chatters.

"So, I was thinking maybe I could take you all for dinner tonight? Y'know to get to know you all better?" I ask nicely.

"No way! You never go out at night, unless you got a death-wish!" Eve states. Was she joking?

"How? Is this like Texas' number murder town or something?" I joke.

"You don't know? Vamps. The town is run by vampires." She says, being deadly serious. Was she like pulling a newbie joke on me? Or was it because she's like goth or that?

"Vampires?" I laugh.

"Yeah you know." she mimes fangs in the neck. "That's why nobody goes out at night."

"Right okay…" I say, this is just getting freaky…

"Fine don't believe me, but as soon as Michael gets back, he'll explain." I drop the subject and try to make the conversation more cheery.

In the end, we laugh for ages until someone calls on us.

"QUIT WITH YOUR GIGGLING GIRLS OR I'LL FINISH THE CHILLI!" Shane bellows from downstairs.

"Translation, girls, can you please keep the noise down and there is food for you." I laugh at Eve and follow her downstairs.

"You know Collins, although the house is big the walls are paper thin. You don't have to yell everything you say." Eve states whilst plopping down on an armchair, I sit next to Shane on the couch.

"So, you want anything? Chilli? Coke?" Shane asks me.

"Sure, can I have coke and chilli?" I ask, kind of surprising myself.

"No probs. Eve you know where the kitchen is, you can get it." He says casually while flicking through a car magazine.

"Yeah well last time I checked you knew where the kitchen was too, god boys, what are they like!" Eve exasperates but still gets up and strolls into the kitchen.

Oh my god I'm sitting on the same couch as a _really _hot guy, what do I do? Should I say something? I know you're thinking, has she never met a boy before? I have, honest, but I just really want to make good impressions and he is like super gorgeous, don't judge.

Uh-oh…awkward silence. God please just kill me now, I'm begging you.

"So, you used to live here?" He asks, putting down the magazine on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Me, my Mum and dad. I have relatives here but I don't remember them at all, so I'm here trying to find them and for a change of scene." I explain, play it cool Han.

"Lucky you got out. Your folks actually let you move back? Why they don't like you or something?" well at least he seemed…interested? That kind of hurt, him asking if they didn't like me or not.

"What d'ya mean, 'lucky to get out?'" I ask curiously.

"Well let's just say once you're in it's hard to get out, you never answered about your parents." Weird, I'm pretty sure you can leave when you want, free country and all.

"Guess I didn't." I shrug.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I get to know all your info before we let you stay?" Man, he had a point, smartass.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well…on you go." He says while his hands make 'on you go' gestures. Oh two can play this game. I stare at him not saying a word. His eyes gaze at me intently, as if I was a foreign species or something (I guess I was but that's not what I mean).

"Look, I'm not joking around. I can tell your smart and nice so I'm gonna help you. Go home. If you got out once you're very lucky, get out now and never come back trust me, I'm saving you. If you're lucky, you might get a flight back tomorrow, I'll even drive you to town borders." He advises, man what is up with this town?

"I can't go home! I have nothing there!" I exclaim.

"Well go anywhere but here and I'm sure your folks will be hap-"

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP 'BOUT MY _FOLKS_! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I CAME HERE? MY DAD DIED WHEN I WAS THREE, IN AN UNKNOWN ACCIDENT! SO MY MUM AND I MOVE TO SCOTLAND. ABOUT A YEAR LATER SHE KILLS HERSELF 'CAUSE SHE COULDN'T COPE WITHOUT MY DAD, LEAVING ME ON MY OWN. I GET PUT INTO CARE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE WHERE ITS FUCKING HELL AND EVERYONE IS A COMPLETE BITCH! SO I GET MY ENTIRE LIFE SAVINGS JUST TO TRY AND FIND ONE SINGLE BLOOD RELATIVE, TO TRY AND FIND WHERE I BELONG. THEN YOU, A COMPLETE ASS-HOLE COME ALONG AND TELL ME TO GO HOME?! THIS IS MY FUCKING HOME BUT I GUESS I DON'T BELONG ANYWHERE SO I'LL JUST GET MY STUFF AND LEAVE!" I yell, tears pouring uncontrollably down my face. Shane sat there staring at me with sympathetic eyes, when Eve enters.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" She shouts. I glance at her then storm up the stairs and run into my "room". I jump on my bed and cry my eyes out.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Eve came up ten minutes after my dramatic scene but I just told her to leave me alone. I know she was just trying to help but I didn't want to see or speak to anyone. God, first impressions are not my best talent that's for sure. I just exploded at him, I've never done that in my life before.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away Eve." I say.

"Hey, it's me." Shane says softly.

"Go away _Shane, _better?" I say sarcastically. He slowly enters my room.

"What part of go away don't you understand? And I thought it said _privacy assured _on the ad?" I frown.

"Look Hannah, I didn't know. And I want to make it up to you." He says with those big brown eyes staring intently at me.

"Oh well I'm sorry Shane but last time I checked you told me to go home." I say sternly.

"Just listen, please." He pleads.

"Why should I listen to y-

"Please." He says firmly. I roll my eyes as a sign to continue.

"When I was fifteen my sister died in a fire. I tried to save her, honest I did but I couldn't get to her. Alyssa. That was her name. A girl in my year did it but obviously being the mayor's daughter she got away with it not even a hit on the arm. We got a free pass out, me, my mum and dad. Things were bad. The Vamps gave us money as an apology but we were…broken. We stayed at a motel but none of us were the same. My dad was always an alcoholic but he started again really badly. Hardly ever being in, I stayed with my mum in the motel. When you leave your memory goes weird, like you can't remember stuff really. I was…in a bad place back then, drugs, drink really not good. My mum wouldn't speak, she just sat there. Then one day she asks me if I know I know how my sister died so I go yeah she died in a fire. But she said that it was the vamps. You can't remember anything about the vampires, so when I told dad bit by bit our memories came back. By the time I came back to tell my mum that I remember she was in the bath-tub, floating there, blood everywhere. It was supposedly suicide but I and my dad knew differently. He became friends with a biker gang and I just really got worse. When my dad drinks he is nasty, like abusive, I could've died, but we both tried to remember and we did. So he wanted to go back and kill the vamps and he ordered me everywhere, I hated it. Then I get a call from Mikey, asking if I would live with him so I take the chance and move back. I know it sounds like a sob story but I just thought you told me yours even if you didn't want to so I told you mine. I totally get it if you move and never see us again, I've been a complete asshole and I'm sorry." I stare at him and he stares back, then a minute later he slowly walks out and closes the door.

**A/N: Sorry about the swears, but please please please review! xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When I upload a chapter I usually don't have time to read it so I do it just before I write the next one. I just read and realised it's so depressing! So hopefully this one will be a bit happier. Please review if you read it because I'm not sure if you guys want more or not, thanks anyways xxx**

**HANNAH'S POV**

Oh my god.

I've been in the room for about half an hour and it was roughly half four. I kept repeating everything that Shane had said in my head over and over again. Scrutinizing every little detail about his life and I had a few questions, or things that I had noticed anyway about it.

Firstly, he had said "but obviously being the mayor's daughter she got away with it, not even a hit on the arm". I'm pretty sure that Jake had said that the girl Monica was the Mayor's daughter? If so, I hate her a whole lot more than I hated her before, that's for sure.

Secondly, he said "Vampires" like Eve. Are these guys all on crack or something? He seemed so serious though I almost believe him. Almost.

Also he said you can't remember anything. That's a whole load of crap for sure, it's not like you can just forget everything. I suppose he said he was drinking and stuff so that could maybe be the answer for that one anyways.

Overall I'm not the only one with family problems which isn't good but I guess it means that we could have no family together?

So I had a few options here:

Option A- Get the hell out of Morganville and forget about the whole thing, Option B- Stay in Morganville but live in a different house or… Option C- Stay here, try and clean-up all this mess, and try to find family like before.

Well Option B I think is going out the amazing bedroom window. It would be so awkward if I stayed but didn't live here, imagine if I kept seeing them everywhere, I would feel so cautious. Yup, that one was a no.

The next ones are the hardest. A would be the easy option but it would mean no family, ever. C seems hard, real hard. Firstly there is gonna be a whole lot of awkwardness between me and Shane, Eve's been really nice and stuff but the whole vampire thing has freaked the bejesus outta me!

I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about how my life has become so messed up. My eyes start to close and I drift off into a deep sleep…

**EVE'S POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I shout at them both. Hannah looks at me for second then storms upstairs, while Shane just stares at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with me.

"Shane what on earth did you do? And I don't want any funny business." I tell him sternly.

"I, um…" he wonders off into to his own train of thought.

"What did you do? Did you say something? Oh god you hit on her didn't you? Shane I know she's like really pretty but you can't -"

"Eve, I didn't hit on her." He told me still not making eye contact. Man, he can look at me, I don't have the power to turn you to stone y'know.

"Then what?! God Claire then this! We are not losing Hannah, she might be even nicer than Claire, but I guess we'll never even know 'cause you keep frightening them away! Tell me now what you did or I swear I will chuck you out of the house!" I threaten.

After a few seconds of silence he looks into my eyes and tells me. It just all pours out of him.

"So that's what happened. Happy?" He asked me while passing me a box of tissues. I think I started crying before he even told me. I took one, blew my nose and wipe my eyes.

"You might wanna take a few more." Shane advises giving me the whole box.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't need any if it wasn't for your stupid 'advise'! No wonder she started yelling at her, you're not a bloody detective Shane! Ever heard of a little thing called privacy? God this is so fucked up! Good one Shane, great work." I say sarcastically checking the state of my ruined makeup in a compact mirror.

"Yeah well I was just making sure she wasn't trying to oh I don't kill us? Working for the vamps? Trying to get us in trouble? We aren't exactly perfect Morganville citizens are we? I was trying to protect you and Michael." He looked at me with puppy eyes but not in a jokey way, but in a sorry way.

"'Kay fine, I'll go try to talk to her but you are _so_ not of the hook mister. See when Michael joins us you are dead." I say whilst standing up and walking up the stairs.

I do a quick clean up in the bathroom, reapplying makeup and stuff then knock on Hannah's door.

"Hey Hannah? Shane's told me what happened. I'm so sorry, he is such an asshole. Can I come in?" I ask sympathetically. No answer.

"Hannah, please." I plead.

"Eve I just want to be on my own right now." I hear a small voice say. By her voice, I could tell that she was crying. A lot.

I decide to leave her. I know when I'm upset I prefer to be on my own but I still feel really guilty.

Downstairs I see Shane just sitting there, head in hands. I take a deep breath then walk towards him.

"Is she okay?" He asks, looking up.

"No, she won't let me in or anything." I sorrowfully say.

"Damn, I actually really like her you know." He says truthfully.

"I know, this might not help but in what way? I'm not trying to be awkward or that but things could get messy if-"

"As a friend, god Eve." He says, staring at the floor.

"Oh ok." We sat in silence for about a minute and things were starting to get really awkward.

"Dammit Eve, you sure know how to make something awkward." Shane says while stretching his long toned body (not that I was checking him out but he was hot, just not my type).

"Well coke?" I ask as I get up.

"Yup." He says popping the p.

I stroll through to the kitchen, get two cokes, two packets Doritos and stroll back through. I throw a packet of Doritos and a coke to him and he catches effortlessly.

I plonk myself down on the sofa next to him. We talk for a bit, just casual chatter then I flick on the telly and we watch some reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. After fifteen minutes he gets up and goes upstairs. I had been up there three times already saying I was going to the loo but I checking on Hannah. Still the same response, she'll come down when she's ready, I hope.

About five minutes later Shane came down the stairs with a glum expression on his face.

"How was it?" I ask him.

"I was at the toilet." He says sitting on Michel's armchair.

"Shane, you were talking to Hannah, don't even try to deny it, no flush." I state while nibbling on a Dorito.

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again.

"What did you say to her?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing!" He snapped. I glare at him, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry. It's just been a rough day." He grumbles.

"Tell me about it. I get two days off all week and one of them has been ruined, great." I sulk.

"Yeah seven days off and one of them ruined, great." He copies my sulk.

"You are such a slacker Collins." I shake my head.

"And your point is? Not my fault I'm lazy, it's in my genes." He shrugs.

"Yeah well maybe if you wash them you'll be a workaholic." He chuckles.

"Wow. I can't believe how crappy our lives' are. Here we are sitting in a dusty old house in a dusty old town talking 'bout how crappy our lives are, while some people are in like New York or California making the best of theirs." He says.

"Yeah well, they don't live in Morganville, America's No1 dream-crusher town." I explain.

"True, true. Oh well here's to our crappy lives." He toasts.

"And to who the hell invented days off work." We clink coke cans.

"Amen."

**HANNAH'S POV**

I awoke to a knocking on the door.

"Hannah, open up." Eve. Well gotta face 'em sometime better get it over with.

"Come on in." I say as she enters the room. I knew my eyes weren't puffy or red from crying, I had mastered that talent in the care home.

"You okay? I'm so sorry, we had no idea at all, swear." She said honestly.

"I know it's ok." I answer, strangely not as quiet as I thought I would've been.

"You wanna come downstairs?"

"Yeah sure. What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Six, dinners made. Afraid it's chilli again, but we didn't want to eat without you so you won't be on your own." She explained. Aww, nobody's ever waited to eat dinner with me before, I could never turn that down.

"Okay, I'm just gonna nip to the loo, meet you downstairs."

"'Kay." She says while happily stomping down the stairs. I quickly check my appearance which looks ok, but I quickly apply some mascara (unfortunately I have the curse of the blonde lashes) and give my hair a hurried brush.

I dash downstairs to see Eve placing plates on an oak dining table.

"Hey there, coke?" She asks me.

"Please, you want a hand?" I offer politely.

"Aren't you a sweetie, no I've got it thanks. You can just sit down there and I'll get the drinks." I smile at her in thanks. As she goes through into the kitchen, Shane strides through, not noticing me.

"Did she seem really upset when you spoke to her, 'cause I honestly feel so bad abo- Oh! Your already down, em, hi." He says uncomfortably.

"Hi." I say.

"Look about earlier, I'm really sorry. I had no idea and-

"I know. Can we just leave it and try to forget about it for the mo? I just think it will be easier that way." I ask.

"Sure, yeah, no problem." He says while placing a huge bowl of chilli in the centre of the table. Eve comes in with three cokes and hands one to me and Shane. Thankfully, Eve sits in the chair beside me and Shane sits in the chair diagonal from me.

"Is Michael coming or dinner?" Eve asks while passing me the bowl of chilli. I take a small portion then pass it to Shane.

"Well the guy hasn't missed one dinner in all the time I've lived here, so I don't think so. I love the guy honest but he worse than I am, so that must be saying something." He replies while shovelling chilli on to his plate.

Eve shrugs in response and changes the subject to me.

"So, where about from Scotland are you from?" She inquires whilst playing with the chilli.

"Stirling, it's a small city in central Scotland." I answer.

"Must be small I've never heard of it." Eve says.

"Eve, be honest, how many places do you know in Scotland?" Shane asks smugly.

"More than you!"

"Really? Ok then I name one then you name one let's see who gets the most." He plays.

"Fine, Hannah's referee." They both look to me.

"Okay, this could be fun. It can be towns, cities and islands too." I smile.

"Great I'll start." Eve says confidently. "Stirling." She sticks her tongue out at Shane.

"You only know that because she just said it!" Shane exclaims.

"And your point is?" Eve asks smugly.

"Fine Edinburgh, ha!"

"Glasgow." She fires back.

"That is the big two gone." I commentate in a voice far too deep for me. They laugh.

"Ok ok, I've got one. Inverness." He answers. Eve looks to me.

"Annnnnnd it's the right answer!" I say like a game show host.

"What no way! How do you know that?" Eve questions.

"When you're at home all day it is your job to watch at least one quiz programme a day to make you smartier." He tells.

"Smartier isn't even a word!" Eve cries, I was laughing so hard tears were in my eyes.

"According to Shane it is." A new voice says. I wipe my eyes and examine the new person.

He had blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall, not as tall as Shane but still tall and really gorgeous. Like I could have any girl I wanted gorgeous.

"Michael! This is Hannah, she's just moved here from Scotland. She was looking at the room." Eve explains.

"Hi, I'm Michael and I own the house." He introduces himself while sitting down next to Shane.

"Hi, I'm Hannah." I smile. Michael seemed a lot older than he looked, he was very mature compared to Eve and Shane.

"Age?" He asked intensely. I opened my mouth to answer but the words came out without my mouth moving.

"Eighteen in three months!" Eve answered for me.

"Eve, I think she can talk for herself." Shane says while heaping more food on his plate.

"Shut up Collins." She says while rolling her eyes.

Dinner went well, Michael turned out to be a total sweetheart and everyone was being super nice. Was I okay from earlier? Truthfully, no, but I had made up my mind on whether to stay or not.

We all gathered round the telly. I sat next to Eve on the sofa while Michael sat on the armchair and Shane sprawled out on the other couch. Some random programme was on, we weren't really watching.

"So Hannah have you made your mind up about staying?" Michael asked me.

"Em…yeah I have actually." Eve gasps then grins like the Cheshire cat.

"And?" He asks.

"I'm going to go back. This was all a huge mistake, you guys are all really nice but I just don't think I'm ready." I look to Eve and I could practically see her heart drop.

"What?" Eve said looked like a lost puppy. "You can't go! You're like already one of us!" Tears filled up in her eyes. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry Eve but with earlier and everything it's just gonna be awkward and I think I's just best this way." I answer quietly. Shane looked down at the ground and Eve had tears streaming down her face now.

"No! No, you can't!" She cried.

"What happened earlier?" Michael asked quietly but seriously.

"It's really late I should be going to bed." I say while getting up and leaving the room.

"Hannah, wait-

"I'll leave tomorrow." I say calmly and amble up into the room.

Oh God. Well that was a real bad day huh? I knew it was too big a thing to do. I don't know how I'll get back though, I spent most of my money on the way here. I do have money from family, loads of it actually, but I'm not allowed to access it until I'm eighteen which is crap.

I search my case looking for my pyjamas.

"Shit." I whisper. Of course I had forgotten my pyjamas, because that's just my luck. I so didn't want to ask Eve right now cause it would be so uncomfortable.

I decided to look in the wardrobe, if it was that big surely there must be something in it.

Inside it was empty. _Damn, I really wanted to go to Narnia today_ I sarcastically thought to myself. This is a really bad day. I take a deep breath and just as I'm about to start searching through my case for something wearable I see a box on the top shelf in the wardrobe.

Could there? Only one way to find out…

I stand on the chair from the desk and pull down the box. It was surprisingly heavy, so I quickly place it on the bed. I cough at all the dust on the box and carefully open the lid.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled. I actually couldn't believe what was inside.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What was inside the box? Keep reading and reviewing thank you!xx**


End file.
